Hate at First Sight
by Arista Moirae
Summary: HIATUS. May be back soon. Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: This is my second try on a fanfiction. My first one I didn't like and moulded it into this.  I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the current characters except Hermione's "biological" parents. Nor do I own Harry Potter. I own only this plot. So… voila.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She shouted, angry hot tears pouring down her cheek.

"Hermione, dear, we didn't think you were ready at first, and then when they never came back to claim you we thought maybe they wouldn't come back, and we decided to raise you as our own." Hermione's father muttered.

Her mother was crying softly too, "Hermione, please, don't be angry at us, we only wanted the best for you. You are their daughter after all! They'll be coming tomorrow morning to pick you up."

Hermione hugged her parents, "I'm not angry with you. I just don't want to leave you guys."

Hermione's mom smiled a little, eyes still wet, "They are really nice people. It was just that they were afraid that you would be in danger if you lived with them."

Hermione pulled back, "Afraid? Of what? Why would I have been in danger?"

Hermione's dad sighed, "We don't know the details, a young couple knocked on our door asking if we wanted a child. You were only two, but you were very obedient and slept as soon as your parents told you to, just like magic. We never seen them before, but they seemed to know our names and a little about us."

Her mom continued, "They said that you would have been in danger if you stayed with them. Since we were a young couple, who didn't have any children nor much time to take care of infants, we decided to keep you. The couple seemed very grateful, but they said one day they will come back and claim you."

Her mother paused, Hermione was burying her head into her father. Her head trying to take in all this information but it didn't seem to want to stay.

"Since they didn't come for so long, we decided not to tell you, and care for you as our own daughter, and no matter what, you still are and always will be."

* * *

Hermione packed up all her stuff, she hoped her parents have told her biological parents that she was a witch; hopefully they would accept her as one.

_Perhaps they wouldn't want me because I was a witch, perhaps I could stay with my parents._ Hermione thought, but it was only that hope that let her fall asleep.

She woke up with a headache. Sitting up and wondering what's for breakfast when she remembered her real parents are going to pick her up today.

She sighed, hoping her parents would be more accepting than the Dursleys.

She got dressed and walked down into the kitchen, four people was sitting at the small table discussing about… her.

The woman she didn't know looked up, her face reminding Hermione so much of her own, except older.

"Her- Hermione?" The woman managed to say, and immediately getting up and ran over to her embracing her in a tight hug.

The man wasn't far behind, holding the other two in his tight grasp.

What seemed like hours passed and finally, they let go.

Hermione looked at her real parents, her mother seemed almost like an older sister, she had creamy caramel eyes that are currently filled with tears of happiness. She had brown hair except less frizzy.

Her father had dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair, which was curly and seemed to have layers of gel on it.

Her parents seemed to show their happiness just by looking at her. A look that showed pride, happiness, and absolute joy.

* * *

Hermione looked up at her new home, amazed at the little detail of how rich her real parents were was left out from what her other parents told her. Her room was like the size of the Gryffindor common room.

Her parents had hardly time to talk to her when they were travelling by plane. She had fallen asleep the moment she got on, and was awoken when the plane landed. Amazed at her fatigue and how she managed to fall asleep when she had so many questions for her parents.

She was about to ask a question to her parents when her mom placed a finger on her lips, telling her to shush. And with a small whisper, "We'll explain as soon as we're at home."

The rest of the trip was filled with many questions for Hermione about how's her life, and Hermione not daring to tell her parents that she was a witch in fear that a muggle would hear her.

They got home by taxi, and Hermione still haven't asked or found out anything more about her parents.

Finally, when they got off the taxi and she was about to ask a few questions when she was left speechless. Her new house silenced her like a spell. IT was amazingly big, and from a third floor window she could see a gigantic library from the huge bay windows.

Her mom smiled, "Welcome to your new home!"


	2. Chapter 2: A little history

A/N: I hope everyone likes this fic. I know there are millions of better fics than mine… but it's my first one I'm thinking of continuing. So please R&R!

Disclaimer: Yet again, the characters and setting belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only own this plot. Although I do wish I did own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: A little History

* * *

Hermione fidgeted a little, not knowing where to begin.

Her mom was quite nervous too, only his dad seemed to be at ease and was in the kitchen baking a cake.

The mother and daughter duo was sitting on the sofa, looking at the television.

Hermione was scared; she had immediately taken a liking to her real parents. Although she feared telling her parents that she was a witch. Her parents seemed so normal, like any other rich muggle family.

What would her parents do when they find out? Would they faint? Disown her? Tell her to go back to the Grangers?

They even had a butler who Hermione already met and her parents told her there was a maid that was on vacation for the week.

The show ended, Hermione turned to look at her mother. She took a deep breath, "Err… mom, could I tell you and dad something?"

Her mom laughed, "Well of course, this isn't an asylum."

Her father walked over with a coconut pie. He smiled, "What would you like to talk about Hermione?"

"Um…" Hermione started, biting her lower lip, "I, I need to tell you about what I am."

Her parents laughed, "Well for one thing, you are a person, are you not?"

"A girl perhaps?"

"Maybe a teenager?"

Hermione smiled a little, she felt a little calmer as her parents joked.

"All of the above and… I'm… a witch." Hermione muttered.

There was a long silence, Hermione became more nervous as the lack of noise grew and a grin broke out on her father's face.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't you be?" Her dad said.

Hermione was silently fuming, was her parents thinking that this was all pretend? She sighed, "I'm being serious!"

Her mom looks up at her, then said, "We know darling, and that was part of the reason we had to leave you with the Grangers."

"Why? Why leave me with non-magical people when you knew I was a witch?" Hermione huffed, anger rising.

"Hermione, we didn't know how to say it to you, and still don't." Hermione's mother looked down on the floor.

"Your mother and I are both magical people too. We've been purebloods for almost as long as the Malfoys, I'm sure you know them. We are part of what is called the Order of Phoenix. We act as a double agent for it. It was a long time ago, and we knew if You-Know-Who found out that we have a daughter, he would have forced us to make you join part of the death eaters. You see, he has an enchanted list that makes a note of all of the child births of the Death Eaters. He then decides whether they are eligible or not to become one of the dark."

"Yes, he first marks you with a simple spell that makes sure you will be able to track. We didn't want you to be part of the dark side. Your father is a death eater, but he works for the light, such as Severus Snape. So we didn't announce to everyone of your birth, only Dumbledore knows who you really are. We had to give you to the Grangers so Voldemort doesn't mark you as one of the dark. Believe us; it was really hard for us to give you up."

Hermione's mind digested this information. Not sure what to say. Instead, her dad continued.

"We decided that since you are already 16, we could get you back. The spell to track you would wear off on you since you are already exposed to magic and you do magic yourself. But if the spell is set at birth or when you were younger, it would have been with you until death. Your magic would cancel out the spell if it was set on you now."

Hermione slowly said, "So you gave me away to protect me?"

Hermione's parents nodded.

Hermione shook her head, "I believe you and all… but how are you going to explain this to the other death eaters and Voldemort?"

"We thought about it, and told him that a muggle claimed you by mistake. We searched everywhere for you until one day we found a spell to track you down using DNA. Don't worry everyone would treat you as they would treat Draco Malfoy."

They pulled her into a bear hug, making her forget all those questions she was wondering about and the anger that was eating away at her moments before.

* * *

It has been two days since she moved to her new home. Getting slightly used to the mansion but still getting lost once or twice a day, Hermione walked down into the kitchen.

The maid, Elle, was cooking breakfast for the family. Elle was only 21, she was on the street surviving off scraps of food that people threw at her, when the Leclaire (Hermione's parents' surname) found her and decided to take her home.

Apparently, Hermione's mother was really against keeping house elves, she said it was cruel to force creatures to do such thing, so they hired humans instead and paid them highly.

Elle put the scones and pancakes on the table, then curtsied and left.

A tap on the window led Hermione's eyes to an owl perched on the window sill. She walked over and then took the letter. She gave the owl a treat and watching it fly off, she opened it.

Dear Miss Leclaire,

I am glad to hear that your biological parents reclaimed you. As they probably have told you, your father is a death eater and act, like Professor Snape, as an undercover agent for the Order. I'm sure you are happy though, Josh and Angie Leclaire are very kind. Although I must insist you may have to attend balls and parties with some death eaters or people you may dislike. It is vital for the Order to gather information from those.

Also, I am pleased to inform you on making Head Girl, another letter with your badge and a list of books for year 7 will be sent probably by the end of the week following next week.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

She jumped up and down reading the last sentence of the letter. Her face glowing with happiness.

Her parents entered the kitchen, her mother looking sleepy and her father smiling as usual.

Her father laughed, "Why so glum chum?"

She showed her parents the letter, and yet again, being enveloped in hugs.

"We are so proud of you Hermione!" Her mom said, tears falling down her face, "I'm just so sad that we weren't there to guide you though. We were horrible parents."

Hermione shook her head, "You were only trying to protect me. Anyways, your genes made sure I was smart enough to get to be Head Girl!"

"Oh yes, the letter reminded me," Her father noted, suddenly becoming serious, "We will be going over to the Malfoy Manor for the Malfoys' annual ball. The Malfoys specifically invited you too."

"Malfoy's?" Hermione said, "Won't they say something about me being a muggle born and stuff?"

"No! Of course not, you are after all, a pure-blood biologically, the most intelligent witch in Hogwarts and most likely the most intelligent of anyone under 25. They definitely won't even think of laughing at you." Hermione's mother stated, looking at Hermione with pride.

"It will be tonight at 7:00-12:00. Wear one of the gowns your mother put in your closet. Okay?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this. Please go review now:)

3 Arista


	3. Chapter 3: Stars

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed, I think the first chappy totally sucked now. I hope people won't judge the entire fic by the first chapter cry.

THERE WILL BE A LITTLE SPOILER FOR THE HBP IN THIS CHAPPY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters except Hermione's "real" parents.

* * *

Chapter 3: Stars

"So you mean mudblood Granger isn't a mudblood anymore, nor is she a Granger." Draco Malfoy said after a long moment of trying to understand. His sharp mind feeling quite dull at the moment.

"Yes Draco, I expect you on your best behaviour tonight at the ball." Lucius Malfoy stated, "Oh yes, you also need to apologize to Hermione Leclaire for all of the rude words, actions you might have said or done in the past years. As you know perfectly well, the Leclaires are important business partners of mine."

Draco sneered, "I doubt she would forgive me. She would probably stay as far as possible from me."

"Draco, I'm only saying be polite, gentlemanly, is that that much to ask?" Lucius asked but was more of a command, "I do not want her to go telling her parents how terrible our family, especially you, is to her!"

"Yes, sir." Draco muttered, and then adding under his breath, "Although it that's too much to ask."

A sharp pain suddenly spread from Draco's thigh. Wincing, he apologized to his father. Lucius' cane was merciless, and Lucius kept it at his side at all times.

"I heard that," Lucius growled, "If I see Miss Leclaire distressed or discontent then you will pay for it. Do try to befriend her as much as possible though."

Draco nodded, smirking, definitely full of plans, and then left to dress.

* * *

"Oh darling you look absolutely exquisite!" Hermione's mother exclaimed as Hermione waltzed into the room in her little black dress. Her hair under a spell and amazingly smooth for the first time ever since the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

"Who will be there?" Hermione questioned, smoothing out the dress as she sat down.

"Oh, just most of the Pureblood families in Britain," Hermione's mother said, "There aren't much left amazingly, the Weasleys aren't invited though. Such a shame, but as you well know the Malfoys despise them."

Hermione nodded, then got up as his father said to get into the carriage.

* * *

The ride there was uneventful, but to Hermione's utmost surprise, the Malfoy Manor was larger than her own house. Perhaps it was half the size of Hogwarts, which was truly surprising.

The Leclaires got out as a valet took the carriage. Oddly, the Malfoys came out the door to greet them.

"Josh! Angie!" Lucius said, his voice full of fake happiness.

Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione's mother exchanged kisses on the air beside their cheeks.

Hermione stood there out of place while the adults talked a little. She waited for about two minutes when Lucius turned to her.

"This must be Hermione!" Lucius said with a teeth bearing smile, "Pleasure to finally meet you. Your parents were so worried they would never find you again!"

Hermione curtsied and said "Mr. Malfoy, indeed, I am glad to be with my parents and to learn that I am not a muggleborn."

Narcissa gave her a sincere smile, "Oh yes, it must have been terrible for you to part with your muggle parents wasn't it. We are terribly sorry for our distaste of your muggle life. But I assure you, being pureblood is very rewarding."

Hermione nodded, smiling and acting along.

"And oh what wonderful teeth you have, was it true that your muggle parents were dentists?" Narcissa went on.

Hermione and Narcissa went on exchanging a polite conversation until Hermione's parents told her to go mingle with the others.

Hermione walked around excusing herself, feeling out of place and quite awkward when suddenly a screech came out of nowhere.

"MUDBLOOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Hermione laughed to herself, she knew that voice anywhere. Turning around to retort back, she saw Draco hurrying to them.

He bowed to Hermione and then excused himself and Pansy as he dragged Pansy away and watching Draco mutter furiously into her ear.

They came back, Pansy extremely red with a little embarrassment, quite a lot of annoyance and mostly defeat.

Pansy muttered an apology and hurried off. Hermione's face lit with amusement and she watched Pansy run off and walked straight into a dancing couple while she was muttering to herself.

* * *

Draco knew she was beautiful. He noticed since their fourth year. Whether or not he liked it, he was attracted to her. The Yule Ball took a beating to his self control.

Even the subtlest changes in her he would notice. That filthy mudblood mocked him with her perfection. Her perfect body, her perfect grades, her perfect friends. He always competed with her in every subject, although always coming up second. The only thing he beat her in was the fact that he was a pureblood. Although now, he couldn't help but allow his hormones take control. After all, where do you find a smart, beautiful, pureblood all in one?

Tonight at the ball, dressing in that black dress showed off parts of her body that she hides under her robes all the time. If you didn't see her in anything other than her robes you'd swear she was a bear or something.

Perhaps it was only the fact that she carried a huge backpack and had books in her hands all the time. Today, without the books, the bag, the robe, she was stunning.

Damn hormones.

* * *

"I'm sure she wouldn't bother you again." Draco commented, turning back to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "It would have been funny to see how she would have said if you haven't stopped her though."

"I was only trying to help you know." Draco said, slightly bemused.

"Yes, I know" Hermione replied, "Why are you being so civil towards me?"

Draco had to think a while for an agreeable answer, "It's because you deserve to be. I'm sorry for the snide remarks I've said to you before, I was wrong."

Hermione was taken back with the reply. When ever did Draco Malfoy learn to apologize? There is a first time for everything.

Suddenly, Hermione's head snapped back as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and like a magnet, she hugged him.

"I've missed you Blaise!" Hermione smiled, finally letting go.

"As I have you, milady." Blaise Zabini smirked, leaning down and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Hello Blaise," Draco looking displeased, his foggy gray eyes became cloudier.

"Oh, hey Drake," Blaise said, not noticing the blond becoming steadily annoyed.

"When did you two become smitten?" Draco asked as if it was the most simple question in the world.

Hermione's face was getting redder by the second. Completely opposite of Hermione's reaction, Blaise pulled Hermione closer.

((A/N: This is the spoilers part, it tells you about a teacher in HBP. Do not continue if you haven't read HBP yet and don't want me to spoil a professor's name.))

"Oh, a little inter-house friendship shouldn't be considered 'smitten' should it?" Blaise laughed, "And if you MUST know, you know Professor Slughorn's little club called the Slug Club? It's for all the witches and wizards that he thinks would go a long way. Potter is always trying to get away from him you know? Well anyways, Hermione is in it also, we got chatting and we became friends."

Draco fumed silently, even though Blaise was one of his closer Slytherins, he didn't like the fact that Professor Slughorn didn't bother inviting him to the Slug Club. Surely Draco Malfoy would be important enough to join the Slug Club. Draco told himself that Slug Horn's getting old and joining a useless club is completely pointless.

((Ok… the spoiler is over.))

Blaise turned to Hermione, "Would you like to dance, milady?" Bowing lowly and then taking her hand.

Hermione nodded, smiling, showing her perfect teeth.

The pair waltzed away, leaving a very confused and annoyed Malfoy.

Draco stalked off in the opposite direction. He walked up next to his father, still a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Blaise is here."

"Since when was that a problem? You are best friends are you not?"

"Apparently he and Miss Leclaire are infatuated…"

"Indeed? Well that's good." Lucius said boredly, "Now if you please Draco, I need to speak with the Zabinis. Unless you are jealous of your best friend… then use your friendship to your best advantage. Malfoys do not get jealous."

"I'm not jealous, just annoyed."

His father shook his head and then walked off to a group of chatting wizards.

Draco smirked, indeed, sometimes friendship actually paid off.

* * *

The song ended, Hermione was laughing at something Blaise whispering in her ear.

Draco coughed as he walked behind her. Her laughter taunting him and edging him on.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Would thy lady like to dance?"

"Not particularly, no." Hermione rolled her eyes, not looking at him but at Blaise.

"Don't worry Hermione, go ahead. I'll go get us drinks. Draco is my best pal after all, he wouldn't hurt you." Blaise offered and winked at Draco, "Why don't you guys meet me outside in the garden."

She nodded, funny how obedient she is with her friends. Draco did not like being bested once, but bested by Blaise, his best friend, in getting a girl that he couldn't even talk to without starting a dispute. He will get her.

Hermione had noticed Draco a long time ago. Noticed how horrid he was, how he enjoyed taunting people, how he smiles when someone gets frustrated by him. How his hair lies flat on cold days and somehow sticks up sometimes on warm days. How he always smelt like peaches, which was quite odd, but every time he would walk by him she could smell his scent.

Damn him and his need to be so… perfect. Sure she was a perfectionist herself, but at least she does it for a good reason, she's aiming for the top. He's just aiming to be better than her.

"So… shall we?" Draco bowed, and took her hand.

Hermione huffed, "Just because Blaise is your best friend doesn't mean I have to be any nicer to you but… fine."

Draco led her out into the garden, the stars twinkling down on them. She sat down on the bench swing. Looking up at the night sky.

"I used to sit here and stare at the stars everyday when I was younger." Draco said, his face full of regret.

"Used to…?"

"My father found me once, told me to stop daydreaming and that stars are for hopeless dreamers. I never came out to watch the stars again."

A prolonged silence swept over the two again.

"I wonder what's taking Blaise so long." Hermione muttered.

"Missing him already?" Draco sneered.

She shot him a glare, and to Draco's utmost shock, he felt ashamed. Damn her and the ability to make someone wither with guilt.

"I know what'll keep your mind off him…"

"What?"

"Dance with me." It was more of a request than a command.

She smiled looking down, it was so dark, most people wouldn't have notice, but Draco did.

Draco smiled, "Couldn't resist me huh?"

Draco Malfoy, smiling, that is something you don't see everyday. He took her hand, and kissed it and then pulled her up into an embraced dance.

If anyone from Hogwarts saw them, one would have fainted at the mere sight. As the music went on, the space between the two got closer.

"You know, you really do have a beautiful smile." Hermione said in his arms, slightly dazed.

"Yes, that's what made me so fond of mirrors."

Hermione laughed her carefree, happy laugh that she hadn't used in what seemed like weeks.

Slowly, the music was dying away. Draco leaned in, his face mere millimetres away from hers. His dark, stormy eyes seemed to have lightened, their eyes exchanging emotions.

They were still getting closer, eyes closing…

"DRAKEY-POO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, done. What do you think? Cliffie! Please go **review** now. I'll get the next one up probably next week. 


	4. Chapter 4: Pansy's Stupidity

A/N: I had to reset my computer because a virus ate it and spat it back out. cry Well at least now it's faster and I could still update. :) Oh yes, I forgot to mention that there isn't a lot of people there at the ball, due to the lack of Purebloods left. AHHH This is my worst chapter yet.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me for writing this! Almost everything except parts of this plot belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

"DRAKEY-POO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH **HER**?"

Pansy marched up to them, pushing Hermione off of Draco. Her expression was full of disgust and anger.

She snaked her arm through Draco's and battered her eyelashes. Draco immediately pushed her away.

"Ohhh… Drakey… I know that **she** is a pure-blood and everything, but she was a mudblood! She is filth that has been cleaned but her blood is still dirty! She is still Potter's girlfriend remember?" Pansy whined, pouting, all the same time making her face look more like a pig.

"Yes, I remember, but did I mention I only associate with girls with class, style and intelligence no matter their aquaintances?" Draco sneered, pulling Hermione closer to him.

"WHAT! You can't mean that!" Pansy screeched, "How could you say that? I'm a hundred time what she is! She only likes guys with fame and money! I have loads more class, style and intelligence than her!"

Hermione laughed dryly "Yes Pansy, and pigs could fly." Then, she said with a much more serious tone, "But I only like guys that have intelligence, style and **a caring heart**. Which I need to remind you that Mr. Malfoy has none of. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Blaise."

Hermione walked away, muttering to herself. Draco's face was full of astonishment while Pansy's full of surprise and triumph.

Pansy turned back to Draco, "See Drakey? She was only playing you. I scared her off for you! Aren't you glad?"

"No." Draco stalked off after Hermione into the room.

Pansy called after him, her voice losing its usual perky happy tone, "Mark my words, the more you chase after her, the more she'll break your heart. But I'll always be there for you."

Pansy turned on her heals, and went another direction to a group of young chatting wizards.

* * *

Draco turned around, wondering what she meant and decided it was Pansy and is definitely a waste of time. He was scolding himself. Pureblood she is now but once a mudblood, always a mudblood. She is still Potters friend, which will never change… or will it? Smirking again, Draco started to plot.

Hermione scowled as Blaise was twirling around on the dance floor with another girl. Not that she minded, but she seriously needed something to take her mind off of Draco.

It was all his fault. Why did he have to start telling her how horrible his father is? Making her feel guilty for being so rude to him. No matter what, one thing can't change… he is still Malfoy, the same Malfoy that tormented her for the past six years. The same Malfoy that is against everything she believed. She mentally slapped herself for being so manipulative. It's probably his plan so he could go brag about kissing the Gryffindor Virgin.

Blaise turned around and saw her; he winked and quickly excused himself from the other witch who was desperately trying to latch onto him.

He quickly walked over to her and bowed lowly. He smirked and said, "You called?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, but may I ask where are the drinks and where the heck were you for the last thirty minutes which you said you would meet us in the garden?"

"Oh I'm so sorry dear, I forgot! I am terribly sorry about it but I swear my loyalty to you is unfaltering!" Blaise joked, kissing her hands over and over again.

Hermione smiled a little.

"So… how was being alone with Draco?" Blaise asked, one of his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Could be worse, I wish you were there, it was really awkward." She admitted, looking sheepish.

"Oh?"

"Well, it was okay until Pansy interrupted. Although I'm glad she did." She said, looking slightly annoyed. '_No I'm not' _A voice in herself said, and she mentally took a knife and stabbed the voice.

"Pansy always did have the worst timing. What happened before she barged in?"

"Er… well we just talked, and for the first time in this lifetime he wasn't being a snobby jerk."

Blaise nodded in understanding, "Well, Draco's parents are really quite strict on him. Don't blame him for disliking all muggles and muggle-borns. He didn't hate you that much before you know, just that his father would… be unpleasantly strict on him."

"Well Pansy made a huge deal about him talking to me and stuff and I just kinda left." Hermione finished, "No matter what though, he is still the same Malfoy that laughed at me about my family, and I could never forgive him for that.

Blaise knew Hermione wasn't telling him something. She always looked down when she has something else in mind or when she's lying. Perhaps one of the only few people that still have a conscience, well, at least of those he knew.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood up onto a little platform on the corner of the room. He performed a sonorus spell and coughed to get the attention of all the people in the room.

"We will now move onto the dining room for dinner. Please proceed in an orderly fashion."

Although there weren't more than 40 people in the room, it was still quite crowded as everyone left to find their seats.

There were already cards on the two large tables that was in the dining room. A large chandelier hang over the centre of the room. Smaller torch light was at the sides. It was a very brightly lit room. Everyone found their seats as small talk began.

The austere looking ladies snapping at each other. Young men joked and laughed at each others jokes. Older people discussing about business and ladies gossiping like teenagers.

To Hermione's greatest dismay, she sat between Draco and Pansy with Blaise on Draco's other side. Pansy started on conversation with Draco who looked rather annoyed and bored.

Ten minutes have passed, and Lucius Malfoy tapped his glass of wine with a spoon. All attention immediately went to him.

He cleared his throat, not unlike Professor Umbridge. He then said in a clear loud voice, "Ahem, as you all are familiar with the fact that I, Lucius Malfoy, am indeed am on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, I am pleased to say we have decided on the Head Boy and Head Girl position this year."

He paused, looking around the room, his eyes settling on Draco, and his face broke into pride.

"I am most proud of my son, Draco, in making this year's Head Boy."

Polite clapping took the room, a few cheers from the younger men, but quickly resumed in silence.

Pansy leaned over Hermione and hugged Draco, who was trying desperately to pull away. Hermione, aghast, pulled her chair back quickly and Pansy, who was leaning on Hermione, fell onto the floor.

Draco sighed in relief, he turned and smiled at Hermione, who was trying hard not to laugh and pulled her chair closer to the table again.

Pansy was still on the floor, looked up at Draco and struck out her hand to him, waiting for him to pull her up.

Draco ignored her and turned his attention back to his father.

Lucius, pretending not to notice Pansy still on the floor, looking as if she was about to cry, continued, "Congratulations Draco, I am very proud of you..."

Draco nodded slightly, knowing perfectly well that was a lie; his father would have killed him if not the fact that he was their only heir.

Pansy got up herself, sitting down angrily again, and turned to Hermione.

"Listen, bitch, you may be a pure-blood now, but I am still the one to marry Draco, he will be mine and only mine. Just because you aren't a filthy mudblood anymore, doesn't mean I can't harm you. Anyways, I'm going to be Head Girl, my mother said she would make sure of it. And you know… the Head Girl has to share a Common Room with the Head Boy." She whispered furiously into Hermione's ear.

Lucius continued his little speech about the difficulty of deciding Head Boy and finally said, "I am also pleased to announce that Josh and Angie Leclaire have found their long lost daughter, Hermione."

Hermione's parents stood up and nodded. Narcissa muttered something in Lucius ear.

"Oh, yes, and the Head Girl this year is…"

A/N: It is so obvious who the Head Girl is… just that I'm too lazy to continue and make this longer. :) I'll try to update sooner but my dad had to reset the computer because a virus killed it.

Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: The Ferret

A/N: I still think the third one was the best… this one you guys will finally hear from Hermione's knights in shining armors. Please** REVIEW**. This chapter isn't full of action, but it has a few flashbacks and how the Draco and Hermione thinks.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and everything associated with him…but sadly, I'm not, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself as she fell onto the bed. Crookshanks mewed unhappily as her weight made him bounce off onto the floor. She pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and started writing.

It was a little less than an hour after she finished writing. Smiling to herself as she watch the owl take off into the night sky. Looking up at the stars again, those memories playing back again in her head.

It's been just a week since the ball, but it seemed like forever ago….

"_And the Head Girl this year is Miss Hermione Leclaire."_

_Polite clapping resumed, a few heads turned to look at her. Hermione stood up, her cheeks red but face full of triumph._

_Pansy's face looked similar, red, but full of hatred. She walked quickly to her mother who was talking to an austere looking lady who looked raged as Pansy pushed between them and started questioning her mother._

_Hermione couldn't hear what Pansy's mother said, but the look on Pansy's face was worth a million dollars, first, her face looked like it was about to cry. Her mother said something else that made Pansy look much more like a cow that ever before. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. Her mother looked desperately around for someone else that could help her out in explaining why Pansy wasn't the Head Girl._

_Finally, Pansy stormed into the hall, which no one except Hermione noticed. If Pansy was anyone else, Hermione would have went after her to comfort her. But, of course, years of hatred don't just evaporate. Then again… her hatred of Malfoy seemed to fade whenever he was around…_

Hermione was beating that little voice in her head. She wasn't one of those girls that would swoon at the sight of any guys with a face better than Neville. Unlike Pavati and Lavender who spends most of their time gossiping about who's hot and who's not. She hated herself for even allowing Malfoy that close to her.

It wasn't like it was her fault anyways, Malfoy had an allure about him. She sighed, thinking about the letter. She gave them a short recap of the ball, which was mostly as they would expect it… expect her to be, boring. Her mind going back to the fight Ron and her got in just a few weeks before end of the Sixth Year.

"_Come on Hermione, let's go, Harry is already down there."_

"_Ron! No! We'll get caught and get in trouble!"_

"_Oh come on! Why must you always act like you have a stick up your arse? We know you are boring, I'm only trying to get you involved because you seriously need exercise! It's not even my idea, Harry said to bring you along because you're our friend!"_

_SLAP! "WHAT DID YOU SAY RONALD WEASLY?"_

"_I SAID YOU ARE A FAT ARSE THAT IS AS –NO MORE BORING THAN WATCHING A SNAIL MOVE!"_

"_FINE! RONALD YOU WERE NEVER CONSIDERED MY FRIEND! I ONLY KEPT THIS FRIENDSHIP WITH YOU BECAUSE OF HARRY!" Hermione stormed away, tears rolling down her face._

_The only thing Hermione didn't know was Ron's heart broke in two that day._

Of course, their friend ship mended quickly, but a hole was left there. Ron never told her, he knows she'll only pity him and stay as friends for Harry.

Hermione looked at her calendar, to her surprise, there was only one and a half of a week left before school starts. She smiled, remembering that she will get to see Harry and Ron in just three days. They always went to the Burrow for the last week of summer vacation.

She crawled into her bed, hugging her giant stuffed duck and soon, falling asleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was gazing at the stars again, flipping through his astrology book impatiently until finally, throwing it down beside him and just sitting on the balcony looking up at the tiny twinkling lights.

Every time he looks at the stars now, the image of a certain brunette would appear in his mind. He was suppose to hate her, she is, after all, one of his nemesis's best friends.

Granger- no, Leclaire was definitely a weird one.

Usually, he walks by and most of the girls would squeal and talk among themselves about him. Those few cases not are the book worms of Ravenclaw, and VERY few Gryffindor girls whose pride blinds them… Hermione was one of them.

Perhaps Pansy was right, perhaps she was just playing with him. Now, since Hermione became a pureblood, he can't reject her for her blood. She was definitely something, she was rich, pretty, smart, and… best friends with the Boy Who Lived. Now that he thought about it, what were the chances of Hermione not being in control of herself? Leaning in to kiss him?

There definitely was something weird going on. Hermione, the most collected, sane, person he knows, actually was near kissing the Ferret? Not very likely without a good reason.

The cold, harsh truth hit him, she was just using him. What did the Golden Trio want more than to hurt the person who tormented them for most of their life? Whose father was a well-known Death Eater, the right-hand man of Voldemort?

The most probable reason now was Pansy's… Hermione was just toying with him.

Perhaps… not. He just needed to see her again, see if she was really just playing with him.

It was only a little over a week left until school. Back to being the bastard he is, around his friends. Another mask to wear to bring pride to his father.

This is the last year in Hogwarts, then they are off to doing anything they pleased to do.

Draco walked into the room and blew out the candle, the room was enveloped in darkness once again.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry was the first to spot her, running up to her and hugging her so tight there was little air left in her lungs.

Ron wasn't far behind. He took her into a bear hug, lingering a little longer than Harry. Pulled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"You have no idea how long it took to get through the holiday homework without you, Moine!" Harry said, his face turning into a dazzling smile.

"Oh, by the way you guys talk, it seems as if I'm only a homework slave to you!" Hermione laughed.

"Well we wish you would become our homework slave, but you give too many orders to be a slave." Ron muttered, just loud enough so they could hear.

The trio stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley, hugging and joking.

"Well Harry and I wanted to check out the Quidditch Supplies store. I don't suppose you want to join us?"

"Maybe next time, I'm going to go head over to the pets store, I need to get an owl, always waiting for Hedwig to bring the mail and asking her to send it is quite a nuisance."

"Sure, we'll meet you back here in thirty minutes?" Harry said, looking at his watch.

"Done." Hermione said, walking off in the other direction.

She opened the door of Magical Menegerie, a witch greeted her.

"Hello dearie, looking for something?"

"Oh, yes, I'm looking for an owl."

"Wonderful, they are here, to the side." The witch led her to the right, where many cages were set.

"Any particular breed you would like? Snowy owl perhaps? Really quite popular these days, even Harry Potter has one. His… large… friend bought him one here a while back and he still uses it!"

Hermione chuckled to herself, wondering how many witches bought snowy owls just because Harry had one. It was probably good business advertising that the famous Harry Potter's owl was from here.

"I don't really have a breed in mind, I'll just look around." Hermione said, walking away from the witch who looked annoyed but left to greet other customers.

She walked along the aisle, owls hooting hopefully at her. She walked through, unable to decide which to buy. She sighed, walking into another aisle, hoping that someway it will help her decide.

Looking to her side, it was no longer the birds section, instead there were many rodents. Rats, mice, rabbits, gerbils, everything. She looked around, a cage caught her eye. It held a long, white furry ferret. It looked at Hermione, and jumped closer to her.

Hermione opened the cage door, which wasn't locked since all of the animals are trained, and the ferret hopped onto her hand. She petted it, and it seemed to be rubbing its body on her.

"Well, I would have never thought you would take a liking to ferrets."

Hermione turned around, the ferret almost flying off but managed to stay in her hand.

"Dear, dear, Hermione, you mustn't kill this poor animal before you buy it."

"Well Malfoy, this ferret is cuter, more obedient and definitely smarter than the other ferret I see before me."

"Well I never knew you loved me so much, comparing me to this wonderful animal." Draco said.

"I'm sorry you are so blind to see how much I despise you." Hermione sneered, and walked to the cashier.

"Then why were you so close to kissing me that day?"

She laughed but not turning around, "Just seeing if you really are the gullible filthy Slytherin I thought you were."

"I swear that chick is becoming more and more Slytherin like each day." Draco muttered to himself and walked away, knowing for a fact now she was just playing him, testing him.

Hermione was a horrible liar, if he saw her face he would have known it was a lie. She didn't know why she was so close to kissing him. She hated the fact that it happened. If only she still had the time turner.

* * *

"I thought you went to get an owl."

"I was, but it was just so cute!" Hermione said, pouting.

Harry laughed, "Well that just shows us how ugly Malfoy is compared to a real ferret."

"Well whacha gonna name it?" Ron asked, petting the ferret who was bouncing in the cage.

"Hmmm, I think I'll name it Teivel… no Tei."

"Why Tei?" Harry asked, confused, "I think Sparky or Fluffy would suit it better."

"Oh, it just reminds me of something." Hermione said, dismissing the topic, "Let's go get our robes."

* * *

Author's Note: Well it's done. I like this chapter, a little bit of how they think. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Which probably isn't convincing because I'm such a lazy ass. But please go **REVIEW** now. 


	6. Chapter 6: Perverted

A/N: Well I like this one a little more than the others. Oh and also, there is going to be a character spoiler of HBP in this chapter. Please R&R

Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Bye mum, dad, say hi to the Grangers for me," Hermione said, hugging her parents close, not wanting to part when she finally got a chance to be with them.

"We will darling!" Hermione's mother said, tears in her eyes.

Her father leaned closer, whispering, "Don't let anyone pressure you about joining ranks of the Dark side, trust me, after knowing you are our daughter, you will be very likely to be known among Slytherins."

"I won't, don't worry dad."

"I know you won't, but be careful non the less." He said, hugging her as her mother did before.

She walked to Ron and Harry who were waiting for her a few meters away.

To her greatest surprise to find out, Crookshanks seemed to have taken a liking to Tei, the ferret, and like-wise. Not only did the two sleep next to each other, they also shared food and toys. She sighed happily not needing to carry two cages since Crookshanks was more than welcome in sharing its cage with Tei.

They found an empty compartment and started stuff their belongings under the table.

She peered into the cage, the two animals were both asleep and she put the cage down onto the table.

She was getting settled when the door opened, a smirking blond stood there.

"Oh dear, not even at school and miss-know-it-all already forgotten something so important?"

Ron glared at him, "Sod off daddy's boy, Hermione never forgets anything and I doubt you know her so well to memorize her schedule of being on the train!"

"Oh… I'm so scared," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "Weasel learned to say 'memorize'! Well I leave you three love-birds in a threesome snog-fest but I have something important to attend to."

He whipped around and shut the compartment door with a bang.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, "Hermione, he didn't steal anything did he?"

"I don't think so," Hermione muttered, concentrating.

"I don't think I left anything anywhere, or- Oh wait! He's right!" She exclaimed looking extremely perplexed, "Ron! We have to go to the Prefects compartment! Professor McGonagall told us to meet her there!"

"Oh hell, I forgot!" Ron said then running out the door.

Hermione followed, but turning around to quickly mutter a good-bye to Harry, who was left alone in the compartment.

* * *

The door slid open…

CHARACTER SPOILERS

To Harry's greatest fear, there stood Romilda Vane and a couple of her friends.

"Hey Harry, could we sit here? All the other compartments are **near** full."

'_Near_' Harry thought, but replied, "Hermione and Ron are at a prefect meeting, they'll be back soon."

"That's okay, It wouldn't matter if only **one** person joins in right?" Romilda said, coughing and deliberately shooting her friends a glance and they all backed away and walked to another direction.

* * *

"As you all probably figured out, Hermione Leclaire and Draco Malfoy are the Heads of this year." Professor McGonagall said, looking around at the ten people in the large compartment.

A few people started questioning.

"Leclaire?" Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff prefect asked, "I thought her surname was Granger."

"Yes Miss Abbott, Leclaire, you may ask Hermione about it afterwards, we have issues to discuss."

Everyone became silent again all attention redirected to the old witch.

Ten minutes passed, she dismissed all of the other prefects, telling Draco and Hermione to stay after.

Ron lingered a bit but Professor McGonagall pushed him out.

* * *

"As you know, the Heads' dormitories are in their own Houses. But this year, Professor Dumbledore wanted to promote inter-house friendship." She bit out the words, looking unhappy, "So… you two will be sharing."

Before Draco could act, Hermione yelled out, "WHAT? I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH… WITH HIM?"

"I'm sorry, I meant you two will be sharing a Common Room, take it as a House of your own. You will share a bathroom, but you each have a washroom of your own in your room." She said, looking disapprovingly at Hermione.

Hermione slumped back, and sighed.

"Oh yes, and you will have to work together to work out balls, Hogsmeade trips etc. You may go."

The two went out the door, walking the same way but sparing no words.

* * *

"You know Harry, you should really try this Cherry Blasted Sweet, it's really good." Romilda said, squishing closer to Harry who was already pushed up against the wall.

"Er- no thanks, I'm quite full…" Harry said nervously.

"You know, scars usually scare me, but on you it just makes you look braver."

"Thanks?" Harry said sliding as far from Romilda as possible, who looked extremely annoyed but leaned in closer.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened…

* * *

Finally, as if a nail dropped onto glass in which no one was around, he spoke, "So we have to share a common room and a bathroom."

"You sound pleased."

"I'll survive with it."

"Just lock the doors when you are in the bathroom." She said.

"You sure you want that?" Draco asked, looking at the rage in her eyes, but smirked and walked on. "Don't worry, I will, but I won't mind if you don't."

For a fraction of a second Hermione could have swore that he winked at her, she shook her head and walked to Ron who was sitting on a flip chair next to the window.

* * *

"So, what did McGonagall say?" He inquired, standing up.

"I'll tell you and Harry together, it's kinda hard to explain." She said, fidgeting a little.

The pair walked down the aisle, then opened the compartment door.

The scene in front of them left Hermione smiling and Ron spluttering.

As they entered, all they saw was Harry leaning in and giving Ginny Weasley a kiss on the cheek.

"HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU!" Ron yelled, his face contorted into disgust, "I THOGHT YOU ATLEAST WOULD GO THROGH IT WITH ME FIRST!"

"What did I do?" Harry asked innocently, too innocent to be a lie.

"As if you don't know! Kissing my sister! How could you!"

"Well she did save me from kisses from Romilda Vane…"

"Oh, so you are doing a trio group date huh? I thought you would treat my sister better!"

Ron was fuming.

Hermione bursted laughing, Ginny shook her head in embarrassment.

"Ron, you need to calm down." She said, laughing and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! My best friend was kissing my little sister!"

"Ron! Romilda Vane was trying to kiss me when Ginny came and told her that Justin was looking for her. She left reluctantly when Ginny said he said it was really important. You would kiss the person too if they saved you from getting a extremely unwanted lap dance!" Harry yelled, extremely annoyed.

"Oh… Well, let's get something to eat, I'm really hungry." Ron said, changing the subject.

"When are you not?" Harry laughed, "Oh, and what was the meeting about?"

Ron gave a brief overview of the meeting, retorting about Draco making Head Boy, "… oh yes, and McGonagall made Hermione and Malfoy stay after for some reason, care to fill us in?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up from her book, "Well, please don't hurt anyone because of this… but… since Malfoy and I are Heads of this year and all… Professor Dumbledore wanted to promote interhouse friendship… and Professor McGonagall expects me to be cooperative and stuff… and…"

"Hermione! Stop muttering already and what is it?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"I- er… never mind, I'll tell you guys later."

Ron just shrugged but Harry gave her a worried look, but Hermione seriously didn't want to deal with Ron yet.

As usual, the Welcome Feast was especially well cooked, it's like the school needs to make sure the students get gourmet food every day.

Professor Dumbledore said the usual stuff and before Hermione realized, the feast was already done.

"Ron, you have the password to the Common Room right?" Harry asked, stretching and standing up from the bench.

"Yea, let's go."

Hermione stayed in her seat, poking at her left-over potato, "I have to go meet Professor McGonagall because I have to share a dormitory with Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Ron roared, knocking down the cup of ginger ale on the table, "First you date Zabini and now this? You are turning into a Slytherin!"

"Ron! I didn't want to share a dormitory with him! And it's because Professor Dumbledore wants inter-house friendship!"

Harry wasn't as mad, but just pulled Ron by the sleeve keeping him from harming anyone in his way.

"You can't blame her, if Dumbledore wants them to share a common room, we can't stop that."

"Yeah Ron, it's not as if they'll be kissing. The most they'll do is exchange insults, what are you going to do? Confront them like you did to an innocent thank you from Harry to me?" Ginny hissed, leaning over.

Ron fumed, but didn't say anything, and stormed out the Grand Hall, Harry giving Hermione an apologetic look and rushing off after Ron.

"Oh great, first day and Ron is already mad at me." Hermione said, stabbing her potato one last time and went over to where Professor McGonagall was standing.

* * *

"I hope you two behave more than the two year olds you usually act like. I don't want any blood spills on he first day of school."

The door closed as Professor McGonagall finished her introduction of the room and left for them to explore.

Hermione spared no look to Draco but walked to the bathroom. Draco followed suite.

She let out a little gasp as she walked through the doors. Though seemingly small from the outside, it was indeed larger than even the prefects bathroom. Inside there was a large pool surrounded by smaller pools that all have different smelling and looking water in it.

The large pool had dragonhead taps all around it. There was a little panel of buttons on one side. Probably to activate whatever the pool did. The pool was already filled almost to the top, but the taps were still on.

Then she realized that it was probably never ending and kept on refreshing the smells and warmth.

She turned to Draco, who looked slightly dazed but his face showing no signs of awe.

"You know, you look like you want to strip down to nothing and jump into the pool." He said, laughing lightly.

"I do," She muttered, but then realized she said it out in front of Draco.

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping you." He smirked, "Actually, I would prefer it if you do."

"You are perverted, you know that?" She scoffed.

"You have no idea how many girls would faint to hear those words I just said to you."

"I'm not an ordinary girl!" She yelled.

"I know you are not, I never said I wanted to change you at all!"

"Just because I am no longer a muggle-born doesn't mean we are best friends!" Hermione said, turning on her heals and marched up the stairs and into her new room.

Draco shook his head and murmured under his breath, "She is so weird."

* * *

A/N: I like this chapter pretty much. I hope you guys liked it too. REVIEW please. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Dagger

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I rewrote this like 5 times. cry I just didn't like it.

Disclaimer: Thank you J.K. Rowling for the characters.

Chapter7: A dagger

"You will be making the _Alieno Consocio _potion. It'll let both people share thought for a period of time, depending on how much wolfsbane you put in."

Hermione looked tired and cranky, sitting at the front table beside Harry and Ron who seemed oblivious to her.

No one seemed to care about her, and frankly, no one really does.

No one noticed her silence through transfiguration and charms. No one would notice her silence in potions either.

No one except her worst enemy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the back corner desk with Blaise, looking extremely bored and superior to everyone. He cast an amused glance to the Golden Trio, but the amusement slightly turned cold. 

Blaise was chatting quietly with another Slytherin girl sitting in front of him. The girl was looking extremely beautiful, too beautiful to be real but Blaise looked extremely bored.

Hermione was sitting there silently taking notes, her eyes slightly red. For once in the whole history of Hogwarts, she didn't bother putting up her hands for anything.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, giving her an extremely worried look but didn't bother saying anything.

She sat there, not looking up at anyone. Only taking notes to what Professor Snape was saying.

Something was definitely up with the Head Girl. He made a mental note to ask her about it later and turned his gaze to Professor Snape.

"You will be working on this potion for the next two weeks." Snape said finally turning around to face the class.

Ron immediately turned to Hermione, no doubt thinking she would love to do all the work making sure he doesn't screw up by telling him not to do anything at all.

"No Weasley," Snape drawled glancing around with a menacing glare at the Golden Trio, "I have assigned partners already for the potion you will be working on for the next two weeks."

Groans filled the Potions classroom. It's most probable that Snape would want everyone to suffer a little through this.

"Potter, Bulstrode; Thomas, Goyle; Longbottom, Crabbe…" Neville noticeable whitened at Snape's words, "Weasley, Parkison; Bixthrome, Zabini; Granger, Malfoy…"

Hermione turned white, her eyes widened at her name. Snape sneered at her and continued reading names off the list.

Snape rolled up the scroll and with a wave of his hand, half the class got up and sat down next to their partners.

Harry and Ron said goodbye and gave her a sad glance and walked away.

Hermione looked up at the blond figure with his bag sitting down next to her.

Her eyes usually held a slight mischievous look to it. Although prim and proper, she usually gets involved in adventures anyways. Today, her eyes held nothing but emptiness and sadness.

* * *

"So, missing your two boyfriends?" Draco smirked casually, starting to boil water in the cauldron, fully expecting her to retort back and yell at him. Hopefully scraping a few points off of Gryffindor. To his surprise she didn't say anything, just look at him with her large, hazelnut eyes. For some reason, it made him squirm and a feeling of guilt which only happens once a few months filled the pit of his stomach. 

She turned her back to him and started chopping the locoweed. After a few minutes, she turned around to put the locoweed into the cauldron.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked after a long time, couldn't help himself.

"That's none of your business." Hermione snapped, not looking at him.

They worked in silence most of the period. He didn't want to provoke her, at least not in front of her two knights in shining armor at least. Not when hot cauldrons full of boiling liquids that could scar him permanently.

After Draco finished the first step of boiling the ingredients and have to wait for two days for the ingredients to be ready to restart, he looked through the corner of his eyes at Hermione. She looked dazed, looking up at the ceiling.

A single tear fell out of her eye, but she bit her lips and Draco saw it become swollen and cut so slightly a small drip of blood fell from it.

No one noticed, except Draco, but he was the only one that wasn't blind in the room.

Soon, everyone packed up and left for dinner. The Gryffindor princess walked with the Golden Boys, trudging silently while the two talked about Quidditch, not noticing her.

* * *

_Draco narration_

The witch infront of him muttered a goodbye to her friends who nodded in response and turned left into the library corridor.

She didn't acknowledge me, probably didn't even see me standing in the shadows. I was particularly good at hiding, no, not hiding, being inconspicuous. Malfoys never hide.

Her brown locks bounced on her back as she walked. She started walking quicker, and I followed.

I am not a stalker, but I knew something was wrong with her. Potter's friend as she may be, but I'm the Head Boy, I can't let anyone get hurt or in trouble.

She ran into the library, no one was inside. Even Madame Pince was out, probably like everyone else, in the Great Hall eating dinner.

She walked to the furthest, most secluded area of the library, where they kept the history section.

She walked to Hogwarts: A History section, where many volumes of the grand book sat, waiting for someone to blow off the years of dust gathered upon them.

She looked around, making sure no one was there, no one was… except for me. I was extremely good at blending in with the surroundings. I hid in the shadows, with my hood on. The only thing is that my hair always gives me away, although I very much cared about my blond tresses.

I saw a tear falling off of her tanned face. She looked so innocent right then that I wanted to walk out of this shadow and comfort her.

But I didn't.

I watched in fascination as she took a book that wasn't Hogwarts a History. Instead, she reached for a book which I didn't notice was there before. It was small and black. It had a lock and key to it.

She reached into her pocket and took out a small silver key and opened the book.

I hit myself on the head mentally, it wasn't a book, it was a small black box which content I couldn't quite see from such a distance.

I gasped audibly as she took out a small dagger from the box.

She looked up, looking around with her startled doe eyes that had tears in them. I ducked a little, fearing that she would see me.

She didn't, she looked back down at the dagger. Her hair blocking my view of her face. God forbid! I couldn't believe I'm spying on Granger- no Leclaire.

She dropped the box, holding the small dagger in her hand.

I stood frozen, afraid of what she was going to do. Thoughts going through my mind.

Was she going to kill herself? Should I stop her? Will she kill me?

Maybe, I couldn't take that chance, if she died and people found out that I was there. I would have been blamed for her death.

I didn't know what to do. She lowered the dagger, to her wrist and was about to strengthen her force when I screamed out, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

She froze, dropping the dagger as she fell backwards onto the floor.

For the first time in my life, I was scared. I was scared that she wasn't frozen, but was going to come and kill me, I was afraid someone would find me here. I was afraid that someone would blame me. I was most afraid that she harmed herself.

I never cared about anyone before. Perhaps for my mother, but she was always being bullied by father. I was afraid for Hermione's life.

I reasoned with myself I only felt this way was because if she was gone then I wouldn't have anyone to tease, feel superior to, feel a challenge to, and care at the same time.

I walked over to her. Slowly, unsure. My heart felt warm and it was beating against my chest like a mouse trying to break out. My hands felt cold and clammy. I never felt this way before.

I muttered an counter curse.

She stood up, straightening herself. She looked at me, inquisitively, her eyes full of question, hate, and fear.

They were silent for a moment, and she charged at him...

A/N: So what do you think? Like it? I hope you do. I really didn't have any idea how I was going to write this. I knew I had so many possibilities, but this is what I came up with. Thanks to all those people who reviewed.

XOXOXO Arista


End file.
